The present disclosure relates to a toner and a method of manufacturing the toner, and in particular relates to a capsule toner and a method of manufacturing the capsule toner.
A commonly known toner for example contains hydrophobic silica particles that have undergone treatment using a quaternary ammonium salt-based compound and that have a hydrophobicity of at least 80%.